TB's remote
by TB
Summary: ok you've all heard of Mr. Nibbles the rabid hampster well now you will learn of a little invention we cooked up!


TraceyBashers Remote control  
  
Disclaimer: doo dodododo..why do i even put this here... dododod it's not like the   
owners gonna read my fic... do dee do do  
  
A/N: ok I am known for my buddy Mr. Nibbles the rabid hampster who can talk well now i'm  
introducing a new um creation well just watch er read this -_-;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*takes place in TB's room*  
  
TB: So what we gonna do today Mr. Nibbles?  
  
Mr. Nibbs: *sleeping*  
  
TB: *face droped* well your no help   
  
Then TB goes upstairs and desides to explore her attic but she woke up Mr. Nibbles cause  
she's afraid of what up there....  
  
Mr. Nibbs:* being draged* but i don't WANNA!!!!  
  
TB: you got any better ideas chicken?  
  
Mr. Nibbs: Well what about a nice walk in the woods or...  
  
TB: COME ON!!!!  
  
~They walk up the stairs and to the ladder where you pull down the string for the stairs~  
  
TB: ican't reach that string here Mr. Nibbs I'll lift ya up and you pull on it  
  
Mr. Nibbs: k  
  
TB reaches her hand with Mr. Nibbles up to the string Then he pulls on it and..  
  
TB: *PLONK* ehhhhhhheeehehhehhhhhh *cross eyed and tonge hanging out of mouth* Hey thats  
my Waffle.... *shakes head* woah boy come on   
  
Climes up and bats and stuff fly out  
  
Mr. Nibbs: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice.... Can we go now?  
  
TB: What do ya mean this is cool  
  
They walk into a dark spooky area and then you see the scariest THING IN THE WORLD!  
  
TB: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeppers it was THE GHOST OF BARNEY!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibbs: RUN TB!!! RUN!!!! *looks and see's her already at the stairs*  
  
TB: COME ON NIBBS!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibbs: YIPES!!!!  
  
Then just as soon as Mr. Nibles is down the steps TB gets hit in the head with a box  
that the ghost threw at her  
  
TB: owww *rubs head* what the.... wipes dust off the box  
  
MR. NIbbs: *getting excited and starts running around* mabe its some old jewelry  
or money or or..  
  
TB opens it up and you see a buch of doo dads  
  
Mr.Nibbs:......crap  
  
TB: hmmm how to make a remote...*face get all wierd like when the see something that  
just doesn't make sence*...WHA?!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Mr.Nibbs well now we don't have to go back up there we can make are own remote  
  
TB: umm Nibbs?  
  
Mr. NIbbs: ya?   
  
TB: WHY?!?!?!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in TB's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now you see lightning in the background (a/n: actully i do have windows that big)  
and me with a freaky hair style and those rubber gloves and well the mad scientist  
getup, same with nibbs but his is hampster style  
  
Mr. Nibbs: Um TB how did we get into these clothes?  
  
TB: *"V" sign* ANIME MAGIC  
  
Mr. Nibbs: *sweatdrop* riiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
anyways now you see smoke and drills and just a buch of wierd crap you'd here in a  
dentists office  
  
Mr. Nibbls: holds up bakeing sheet* cookies done!  
  
TB: bangs him on the head* come on  
  
then an hour later...  
  
TB: BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! IT"S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE!!!!! IT"S A.... *looks around* huh?  
MR. NIBBLES YOU TURN MT SOUND AFFECTS BACK ON!!!!!   
  
Mr. NIbbs: sorry *presses the play button*  
  
TB: better *clears throught* ....AAAAAALLLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEEEE  
  
holds up a remote  
  
Mr. Nibbs: umm that's an odd looking remote  
  
it had buttons that looked like pictures and well it was just wierd looking  
  
TB: hmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what this button does? *clicks it*  
  
they apper in the ocean  
  
TB+MN: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Nibbs: PRESS AN OTHER BUTTON PRESS AN OTHER BUTTON!!!!!  
  
TraceyBasher clicks a button and appear in space  
and Nibbs waves his arms around and Tracey basher click a button that looks  
like a pokeball and  
  
TB+Mr.N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
TraceyBasher and Mr. Nibbles fell into the pokemon world and it's around the Orange Island   
eppie time.  
  
TB: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cooooooooooooool  
  
Mr. Nibbs: um TB this could be bad  
  
TB: why? This is cool were in pokemon world  
  
Mr. Nibbs: yes i understand THAT'S cool but um whats behind hind you isn't cool!  
  
TB looks behind her.   
  
TB: YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! GYRADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibbs: quick tryy to get a boat  
  
TB pressses a button and guess what they get a boat and oars  
  
Mr. Nibbs: *in on of those wierd megaphone things* stroke stroke stroke  
  
Gyrados is catching up on them  
  
Mr .Nibbs: YAAAAAAA!!!!! strokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestroke  
Then they run into an island and well there flug out of the boat  
  
TB+MR.N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and of coarse they hit a tree  
  
TB+MR. Nibbs: *BAMM!* Owwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
TB: what island are we on?  
  
MR. Nibbs: Articuno island...  
  
TB: well how do ya know that?!?!?!?!  
  
Mr. Nibbs: read! *points to a HUMUNGUS sign that says Articuno island*  
  
TB: *falls over in stupidity* ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Mr. Nibbs: Hey! there goes Ash! *you see Ash climbing the stairs to the Ice treasure thing  
  
TB: hehehehe *rubs hand together* Hey ya now where around the second movie so Tracey  
should be nearby  
  
Mr. Nibbs: ya.....and we can test out the remote  
  
TB: ohhhhhh very good Nibbs!  
  
Mr. Nibbs: HEY THERE HE IS! *points to that flying magical boat thing*   
  
TB: hehehehehehe lets go  
  
Mr. Nibbs: yes....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 senconds later(remote comes in handy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
were both hovering right above him  
  
TB: this should be good  
  
then press a button and fall land right on him now i standing on him and I've pined him  
to the ground  
  
TB: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *then i grab him by the coller and drag him  
and make sure he keeps hitting the ground repeatedly  
  
runs off to Moltres island  
  
Tracey: Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllpppppp!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Mr. Nibbs: what are we gonna do to him!?!?!?!?!  
  
TB: were gonna test out are remote  
  
Tracey: remote? THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
TB: for us it is  
  
Tracey: YYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok weve tied him to a post and with used thread *doesn't take much to hold him  
  
TB: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder if there one that will torture him  
  
presses a yellow button  
  
you hear a train and Traceys ran over by it and has got this look on his face like   
i did when i got hit by those stairs  
  
Mr.Nibbs: That's not it, LET ME TRY!!!!  
  
TB: ok   
  
Mr. Nibbles jumps up and presses a button with a feather on it  
  
Tracey: starts laughing like mad* ss-stop that hahahahahah!!!!! it t-t-ttickles   
HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!   
  
TB: well that can't be right  
  
This goes on *I love it when my readers use there imaginations ^_^* and on for a about   
2 hours and well Tracey has chunks of him tooken out and has many bruises and well  
he's just not looking to happy (AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!!!)  
  
Tb: AHA!!!!! I have found it! *presses a button with a house on it*  
  
her Mr. Nibbs and Tracey apper in My room with my friends Pikachu13 PinkScyther   
Mewberries and all others who hate Tracey  
  
TB: ok Tracey say hello to my friends  
  
Tracey: *gulp* (he has a sick look on his face)  
  
Mr. Nibbs: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tracey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@imagination time!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then when all the dust clears all is left is a bloody headband  
  
I have to pick it up with salad spoons so i don't get infected  
  
TB: I think i'm gonna like my remote!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now i have learned how to use it and i am all mighty!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
